


Mythos

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: Binary Stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fables - Freeform, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Prophecy, Soulmates, True Love, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Time tells us that there was once a nebula. Within the nebula there was stardust. Over time and time again the stardust within the nebula slowly drew itself together and formed the most radiant stars. Within the infant galaxy that contained infinity before and after, there was born a pair of brilliant binary stars.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Binary Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838836
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Mythos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



> This is going to be a loosely connected series of extremely fluffy soulmate/true love AU's because right now that is what my heart needs.
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them the hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.

Time tells us that there was once a nebula. Within the nebula there was stardust. Over time and time again the stardust within the nebula slowly drew itself together and formed the most radiant stars. Within the infant galaxy that contained infinity before and after, there was born a pair of brilliant binary stars. 

Born of the same star dust the two stars held each other in a most ecstatic orbit. Their love for each other knew no bounds as their combined dance wound through the unending heavens. 

As the stars held each other in their sweet eternal balance life forms were born and died again. Civilization after civilization rose and fell across the entirety of the known universe. As the cycle of life and death waxed and waned, time itself unfurled it's slow inevitable wings. 

A time passed so infinite that even stars struggled to hold the fullness of it in their minds. The stars remained. Joyous, they remained together. Beloved to each other beyond the ocean of experience. 

But all things come to an end, even celestial bodies, even galaxies, even time itself. So it went that the galaxy they were born into aged, became slow, cold, and quiet. Infinity whispered it's ancient exhausted secrets. Yet still the stars held each other within their dance into the very darkest night. 

Eventually the inevitability of their ending was upon them. The chemical bonds of their inner fire and indeed even their connection to each other, flickered in the twilight of the known and unknown. 

The stars were unafraid, they were born from stardust together, and would return to stardust together as was always the way, as would always be the way. 

The stars held each other as they faded into their own final midnight recounting the depths of a finite infinity of blessings. 

The eternities saw the depth of their children's love which always had been and always would be, and saw that it was divine. So eternity scooped each one of their fading children into the heart of their embrace. They kissed each child's face with reverence, breathing blessings into their bones. 

The eternities rejoiced at their children who only remained quiet and peaceful, laced together, nearly but not entirely one. Night had come to take them finally, eyes open and unafraid...and so the eternities who found in their heart that they were not ready for this ending, rewarded their beloved children's loyalty and dedication with an infinity of togethers. 

They kissed each celestial child once more, smiling upon the flicker of gold still fighting for life in their cooling faces and flung them back across the oceans of time and space to a time when known things were still warm and vibrant. When life was young and knowable within itself. 

On a small blue planet in a universe of no particular account, during one of the infant planet's first comprehended lunar eclipses, two babies were born. Both near and far from each other in the youthful tapestry of known things on the small blue planet. 

The babies drew their first breaths, their cries filled the skies with their triumphant resonance. Wise beings in their world felt the heavens tremble in their joyous birth and rushed to form prophecies from that visceral hope. 

And the eternities laughed, ecstatic, for their beloved children were born again.


End file.
